


flowers and books

by crowpaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, does anyone ship this, my unit name is Max, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Sumia spend their time reading books and looking at flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers and books

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly only for me but if u like this ship then yaaga also im using my units name bc i cant use Robin im bout to punch smth. No Inigo ego was injured in the making of this fic

The birds were chirping and everyone in camp was slowly milling around.

Sumia waited exictledly for Max to come back. He had gone out early to check his traps. Morgan and Cynthia had gone with him but Sumia had stayed behind to prepare a family picnic. Now the sun was climbing through the sky and camp became a little more active. Chrom emgered from his tent and came walking over.

"good morning Sumia you're up early." he looked down at the basket she held in her hand "Hm whats that for?"

Sumia smiled down at it "Max, the girls and i are going to have a family picnic!"

Chrom smilled. "I wish I could go on a family picnic but..." he trailed off to look over to where Lucinia had broken a training dummy and was trying to fix it.

Sumia giggled "Some day you'll get there..."

Chrom simply sighed and then Sumia heard the loud exicted noises from Cynthia. Sumia quickly dipped her head to Chrom and went to meet up with her family

Cynthia was holding a rabbit Morgan was holding a squirell and Max came in carying his traps. Sumia watched as they all looked exicted and stary eyed. They were all laughing and Sumia she wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Maax! Morgan Cynthia!" Sumia called out to them as she went to go meet them. When she caught up to them Sumia kissed Max and Max flushed bright red. He looked down at the basket in Sumias hands

"Was that your suprise for me today?"

Sumia couldn't help but cracking a smile "yup! It's for all of us!"

Cynthia did a little bounce and Morgan peacefully smiled. They all put away before heading into the forest to find a place where they could camp out and have a nice picnic. When they found a spot they sat down and Sumia started handing out the food.

Morgan started talking about how she couldn't seem to find a way to outsmart her Dad and about how she accedintly scared the living daylights out of Yarne by calling out his name to get his attetion

"I've never heard someone yelp so loud after hearing his own name..."

Cynthia talked about how she had managed to set up an effective trap with the help of Max and about how Inigo had come to her for "advice". She then mimicked Inigo.

"You... really shouldn't pff be ..." Max tried to begin but Sumia saw how hard he was strugling not to laugh. 

Morgan straight up laughed because she knew how Inigo could be like since she decieded to put him out of midery once and take him out.

All of them chit chatted for a long time filling them in on anything anyone missed.

Soon the sun began to dip below the horizion and Sumia Max Cynthis and Morgan headed back to camp stomaches full and smiles on thier faces.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is always telling me to shut up about my family. Also i didnt rlly put who Chrom was amrried too bc idk who to put him w bc i prefer olivia and henery


End file.
